


[公主line]在树走眼温泉的明日（下）

by Sasorichann



Category: JO1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 2





	[公主line]在树走眼温泉的明日（下）

13.  
“今夜星空寂寞，你陪我看烟火。”  
镇子上的居民每晚都会放烟火，一些烟火的花样在荒川河床最盛大的烟火大会上都没有见过。这是白岩不曾知道的习俗，他甚至没有来过这个镇子。租下木サのメ湯山中的小旅店正是图个安静，如果需要热闹的话，不如去新宿的红灯区，二丁目的常驻客们热情又放浪，从街头走到巷尾，还能收获一领子的酒精甜香。  
这里有白岩所避之不及的繁华，连这家烧肉屋里也是热气腾腾的市井气息，周围几桌人操着与东京话相差甚远的方言，听不懂他们的嬉笑怒骂。两人乘坐三小时一趟的大巴而来，大平穿着过膝的呢子风衣，白岩则是一身黑色，缀满拉链的皮衣和当下流行的破洞长裤。他们按照电子地图寻到这里，指着菜单比划，叫了一碟厚切牛舌和两份汉堡肉，以及肉类拼盘，还有盛在白色小碗里的、味道独特的味噌酱汁。  
“刚才我说的那个句子，是第三个预言。”白岩将铁板上的食物翻了个，“但读上去像一句歌词，我Google过，不存在这首歌，连相似的都没有查到。”  
“也就是说？”大平挑挑眉。  
“不，不能直接拿来用，照搬是写歌中最忌讳的。但是，”  
“但是它给了你灵感。”  
“是的。”烟火的光芒在白岩素静的脸上映照出五颜六色，背光的修长颈部的反光也通透得呈现出脆弱感，连眼神都像是变幻莫测的走马灯，颜色不断更迭。  
“所以瑠姫くん总该信我了吧，明日预警真的会给我们的创作带来帮助。”  
“于是我更想知道它的来历了。”白岩眼神中的灯灭了几盏，“我也想知道你的来历。”  
“喂，瑠姫くん好吓人啊！”  
“开玩笑的啦，汉堡肉，凉了就不好吃了。”  
这里的汉堡肉热着也不好吃，从黑胡椒粒的选材上就出了问题。他知道有些事物无论在哪种状态下，都不会尽人意，但总有一种不是最糟糕的状态。在没有灵感与借用灵感之间，显然，后者更理所应当一些。  
白岩打算叫一瓶大吟酿杀杀口中不合心意的味道，问大平能不能喝，大平答我才19岁。  
“算了。”  
“没关系，我可以陪你喝。”  
“教唆未成年人饮酒？我可担不起这个罪名。”  
“这里没人认识我们。”大平站起身低下头，衔住白岩薄薄的双唇，舌尖撬入牙关，抵住口腔上方翻搅。嘴巴里味噌酱汁的味道更浓厚了，能尝出除了鲣鱼还添加了别的什么提鲜，白岩手中的刀铲夹掉在桌面上，手指扣住桌角，半张开口任由他侵城掠地。  
白岩只感受到目眩，头顶夜空承载的天体，运行速度加快，一道一道的银白色轨迹如同树木发疯生长的年轮。他很长一段时间都没有与人接过吻了，接吻是做爱中可以省略的一项，唇与唇的交合太圣洁，说多了违心的甜言蜜语的嘴巴不配。  
吻到烤盘上的五花肉冒起灰烟才停止，大平又说：“你看，没人管我们。”  
“下回别这样了。”白岩的脸上又如实反射了烟火的颜色，主色调是绯红。耳边的爆炸声正在减弱，逐渐归隐在银河的波涛汹涌声里。  
“我是在帮你履行预言，瑠姫くん。”  
履行预言真是个奇怪的词语搭配。在很多年后，大平回想起这一天，都会觉得是虚假艳丽的背景布上，最浓墨重彩的一块调子，是他不惜破坏画面协调，戳上的一笔。  
他们借着被酒意腐蚀的大脑中所剩无几的清醒，等到了最后一班回旅店的大巴，车上白岩眺望着一团大大的胧月，撕毁了随身携带的写着あ的稿纸，以新的假名做开头——  
君に付き添って  
他人の花火を見た  
その時の空  
今夜より寂しい

14.  
白岩抱着枕头出现在大平房间里的时候，大平正在抱着ipad看《阿拉丁》。  
“写下寂しい这个词之后，更寂寞了。”  
大平被他好笑的理由逗乐，往榻榻米最里面挪了挪，给他空出一块地方，示意他躺过来。  
沐浴后的白岩褪下了一身油烟味，被吹干的头发不如平日里服帖，整个人套在丝质睡衣里，像旗杆撑起一块遮天蔽日的布。他将枕头堆在大平身旁，压着枕头趴下去，被阿拉伯风格的BGM吸引，瞧了一眼正在播放的画面：“迪士尼吗？我也喜欢。”  
“构图和剪辑真是太棒了。”  
“配乐和台词也无可挑剔。”白岩托着腮说，“如果给我许三个愿望的机会，除了希望Chromehearts新品的打折力度大一点，还有就是我的歌受欢迎。想不出第三个了呢。变有钱吗？什么才叫有钱呢，如果一亿元算是有钱的话，那么当一亿元被花完的时候，又应该如何定义有钱呢？另外啊，有了一亿元，就不存在第一个愿望了，这是个悖论，精灵难道无法分辨吗？资本下场破坏了很多美好的畅想，我不喜欢。”  
大平按了暂停键，也像白岩那样压着枕头：“需要我听你聊天吗？”  
“抱歉，一到这个时候，我的话就变多了。”  
“没关系，如果需要倾听者的话。”大平拉上来棉被，盖住了两个人。他身上暖暖的，白岩联想到了家里的三只贵宾狗，肚皮也是这个温度，摸上去柔软又光滑，手指尖还能残留下小动物的奶香味。  
他摸到大平昨日在林子中受过的伤，一道突兀的痂，大平轻呼有点痛，说自己是疤痕体质，受过的伤很难消除，会造成很久远的记忆。  
白岩又将手贴在了大平的腹部，大平眼角漾开笑纹，说：“我可是喜欢男人的。”  
白岩咧开一口牙：“我也是。”  
“如果不想发生什么的话，请瑠姫くん……”  
白岩趁势捏了一把大平的肚子，才将手抽出被窝：“至少今晚不想发生什么呢，出门一天好累，作为室内派的我一个人从来不会去那么远。不累的话可以，我还有些期待。”  
“瑠姫くん和谁都可以吗？做爱的话。”  
“也不是，我只喜欢年上和年下。”  
“这和‘我只喜欢甜玉子烧和咸玉子烧’有什么区别？”  
“啊，装傻失败了。”白岩皱眉思考了一下，“我想要对方容忍我撒娇，如果具备这点的话我就会同意和他上床。祥生会觉得我是一个随便的人吗？即使你这么想我也不会生气，因为这是事实。我睡过很多男人，并不是在炫耀。我渴望有无数的容器让我藏身，然后把周围的寂寞挤走，我在一个真空的环境中获得充盈的安逸。我有琳琅满目的容器，我喜欢收集，也喜欢摆放，怎么样，是不是非常非常没有节制呢。”  
大平一手撑起脑袋，歪过身子：“相反我认为瑠姫くん是相当克己的人，为了达到目标，舍弃了一些什么。明明东京的汉堡肉更好吃吧？瑠姫くん？”  
在两句话的空当中，很少出门缺乏运动而深感疲惫的白岩，并没有像往日与人或与己说话到半夜，而是迅速跌入了黑甜的梦乡，呼吸绵长而平静。大平见状给他掖好被角，蹑手蹑脚下床关灯，抹黑套上了一件好久不穿的棉绒卫衣，他摸到卫衣口袋中有一枚硬硬的东西，指尖触到才想起来是前男友送的定情戒指。  
他把戒指扔进垃圾桶。  
戒指下坠碰撞的声音，是一道心门打开的声音，决绝，利落，啪嗒一下。  
然后他找了块地板躺下，又盖了一层厚实的羽绒服，合衣而眠。  
房间内再次听到人类的呼吸，似乎也不错。他甩掉脑海中染血的轮胎和泥状的碎骨，这么想。

15.  
白岩醒来的时候，被障子纸打磨过的日光洒在枕头边，床上堆满了各式各样的纸片。他随手捞起来一张，是一个英俊的男人与大平的合影，背景是铺满明黄色蔷薇的花墙，两人笑得风朗月清，无比幸福。  
白岩的太阳穴像是被什么力量挤压住，宛若被抛进了真空里，无形的力量扼住了他的喉咙。  
他一阵头晕接连一阵干呕。  
是早晨低血糖的毛病吗。  
“瑠姫くん你醒啦？抱歉屋子中腾不出地方，暂时堆在床上了。”  
“你前男友？”白岩晃了晃手中的拍立得。  
“嗯，今天是他死去二十五天的日子，我打算把他的痕迹都清理掉。”大平说，“他送的戒指也被我扔掉了。”  
他说着，打开一个废旧的铁盒子，在里面撕了些纸条引燃，划了根火柴扔进去，一张一张合影有了火焰的尾巴。跳动的橙红色映着他的眼眸，闪烁迷离，分辨不出里面是否含着泪。  
“彻底忘掉一个人很难喔。”白岩扯着被角说。  
大平烧完手中的东西，去拿白岩枕边的几张大头贴，他跪在榻榻米上，猫着身子去够，不小心塌下了腰，正好跌在了白岩身上，小腹撞在了白岩的胯部。  
“抱歉……”  
“没事……”  
白岩的发梢蹭在大平的脸颊上，大平闷声说：“瑠姫くん，你，硬了。”  
白岩嗓音沙哑：“是晨勃。”  
日光悄声向中天游走过去。百叶拉窗遮挡住了一部分。白岩的脸被笼罩在直线状的阴影中，又一道漏光爬过他漂亮的眼睛。  
这是白岩第一次主动吻大平。他将大平的头部按下来，舌头在大平厚实的嘴唇上打转，描绘浅淡的纹路，弄湿丰满的唇珠。暧昧的水声在安静的房间里清晰可闻，弄的两人害羞极了，如同初尝禁果的初中生，不敢直视对方的眼睛。  
两人缠绵到衣衫尽褪，大平吞了口唾液，环住白岩的腰杆，分开腿，跨坐到白岩的上方，扬起头，露出脆弱的喉结，也吐出嫩红的舌头，小心翼翼地舔他的下巴示好，用气声说：“和我做吧，瑠姫くん，连同里面的痕迹也清理掉。”  
“里面？”  
“里面。”  
白岩身子一僵，接着从大平的臂弯里脱开，喘着粗气推开大平，胸口大幅度起伏，半晌才几近啜泣地说：“怎么办呐。”  
“怎么了？”大平侧过身抱住他，把脸埋进他的颈窝，鼻尖蹭他的耳垂，一只手抚摸着他平坦的小腹，手向下滑到勃起的性器，隔着衣服的布料揉捏。  
“祥生。”  
“嗯？”  
白岩语气低沉，鼻音浓重：“我也是下边的。”  
“诶？”大平猛地坐起身来。  
日光突然就不亮了。大平的动作扯到床单，纸片哗啦啦落了一地。  
“对不起。”  
“你那么主动吻我，不就是想操我吗？”  
白岩耸着肩膀吸气，像是害怕被抛弃的幼兽一样。  
大平马上意识到自己说了粗话，颓丧地枕在白岩的胸口，也抽抽搭搭呜咽起来：“该说对不起的是我才对，我们不做了，别难过呀。”

16.  
他们还没有想好怎么接纳对方的身体，做出比接吻更深层次的举动。像是三角插头碰上了二孔插座，差一点就能贴合进去，却找不到严丝合缝的办法。  
白岩仓皇逃回自己的房间，一头扎入了浴室中。浴缸的水漫溢出来他才关掉水龙头，魂不附体地迈进去，被烫得倒吸冷气，终于有了知觉，又想起没有准备换洗的内衣。  
他赤身去翻衣柜，背后一阵凉风，房间门被推开了。他连忙拽来手边的牛仔外套遮住身体，定睛去看门口，什么都没有。  
他回忆起似乎有一段时间没有谁来木サのメ湯的这家旅店找过自己了，空窗期长到已经很难描述出男人在身体里的感觉了。适才大平点起的一星火，还没有彻底被扑灭。他指头沾了些水作为润滑，伸到后面，那里紧闭着，像没经历过开疆破土一样，进去一个指甲盖便是极限了。  
他索性真空着穿上外套，拿出口袋里面的手机，翻开通信录，好几页名字和号码令他感到索然无味，他甚至一个都对不上号了。从前那些面孔都变得不重要了，他把一张张脸从记忆中弹开，看它们化成粉末，所有爱慕的分子重塑成大平的脸，他惊喜又恐惧，他觉得自己喜欢上了大平，喜欢上了和他一样“在下边的”大平。  
虽然经历了无数的人，但好像从来没诞生过喜欢，于是擅自定义了喜欢。他坦然接受了这种有迹可循的悸动，像坦然书写下无数象征爱情的句段一样。  
他陷在沙发里，弓起背，将半张脸放在膝盖上，只露出一对眼睛盯着手机。  
他清空完通讯录，又点开了那个刺目的，眼睛形状的图标：空，死去的水母，君はすべてを破り/冷静に逃げる/思い出は面白い/楽しいほど悲しい。  
不是天空的空，而是清空的空吗？  
对面是山，山后是海，海里是水母。杏雨梨云，沉李浮瓜，金风玉露，冰天雪地，四季轮换免不了生命的消亡，水母也不能长生。  
第三项像是一句歌词。他连忙翻到昨天写了四句话的稿纸，发现与今天的四句话串联起来，刚好能构成一个完整的意境，花火，逃脱，寂寞，快乐与难过，直抒而隐忍，简直妙极。  
如果不让它见到世人，就太可惜了。他想。  
肉眼可辨的一百三十种颜色湍流一样涌进脑海，几天来压在心口的愁云一扫而空，换进一轮新鲜的氧气冲洗胸腔，在日头西斜之前的一天之内，白岩将这首歌词续写到尾。  
他把可乐的塑料瓶摆成塔形，这是他交稿之前的仪式。他检查了一遍主审的邮箱，点下发送确认键，拉伸了一下酸痛的肩膀，连咯吱咯吱的骨骼摩擦声也变得悦耳了。

17.  
傍晚的时候，大平挎好相机包出门拍照，走到楼梯口的位置被白岩从背后抱住，他手掌因为激动而冰凉，隔着衬衫都能感受到。  
白岩说他的稿子过了，两瓶可乐的工夫就收到了回执，主审竟然没有返稿，并且承诺会马上做成歌曲，配置顶级的录音棚和混音师，拿给当红团体去唱。  
“恭喜。”大平握住白岩放在腰部的手，“早晨的事情……再次向你道歉……”  
白岩的心情非常好，全然忘了几个小时前自己是怎么逃开的，他没空计较自己不可靠的记忆，语调轻快：“啊，那个，也不是我们能决定的事情，就让它过去吧。”  
“瑠姫くん。”  
“嗯？”  
“要和我一起去看晚霞吗？听说今天会出现罕见的雨幡洞云。”  
他们翻过了一座山包才找到了最佳观景地点，是一块相较平整的草地。野草已经泛黄，无精打采的，只有山风吹过时才例行公事地摇两下，恐怕是不想驳了山风的面子，不然它肆虐起来，自己便会被连根拔起，失去来年返青的机会。  
云层缓缓聚集，好似一层粗糙的白色亚麻布罩在天际，不断向四周拉伸，终于承受不住，被拉开了一个圆形的缺口，缺口逐渐变大，透出了淡玫瑰紫色的天空。  
大平换了一个更长的焦，调了好几次白平衡，扛在手上猛按一顿快门。  
白岩在牛仔外套外面又穿了一件皮衣，即使套在一起也是空荡荡地架在他的身躯上。他没有穿那件旧棉袄，这勉强算是一场约会，想要正式一些，所以在此之外还拿出了压箱底的Chromehearts针织帽。有点冷，他的头靠在大平的肩膀上，说：“这景象好像电影里外星人降临的前奏。他们会架着UFO拜访地球，为了表示礼貌，先让云层开路。啊呀，是哪部里面的梗？”  
大平一动不动，待太阳又下落了三公分，他才开口：“没有这样的电影呢。”  
“喔，我记错了，不对，那是从哪里听来的呢……”  
“瑠姫くん，”大平关上相机的电源，“你认识Alan吗？”  
“Alien？外星人吗？我当然不认识了，如果认识的话，我现在应该在什么国家安全局了吧，或者被抓去研究，为了全宇宙和平做贡献？”  
“也是，瑠姫くん怎么会认识他呢。”  
山风比刚才温柔了一些，天空上的气流也发生了变化，云层开出的洞开始收缩，较厚的地方形成了水母一样的块状物。  
“指的是这里的水母吗，明日预警有说会看到死去的水母，原来是指聚散不定的云。”白岩恍然大悟。  
“好巧，我这里也有‘死去的水母’呢。”大平挪了挪屁股，离白岩更近了，“或许某一天，我们会收到三条同样的预言呢。”  
“那太可怕了吧，共享同样的人生吗？”  
“你嫌弃我。”大平鼓起嘴巴。  
“没有，最喜欢祥生了。”  
“我也是。”大平啄在了白岩被晚霞染红的脸颊上。

18.  
白岩当天入账了一笔不菲的稿费，回去的时候all in了楼下自动贩卖机里的可乐，大平不忍白岩瘦小的身板承受太多重量，三打500毫升的都帮他抬进了屋子，出了一脑门的汗。  
白岩拆开包装抛给他一瓶作为酬谢，说：“这不比柚子醋好喝吗？”  
“No,柚子醋世界第一。”  
“祥生在奇怪的地方就很倔强呢。”  
“瑠姫くん也有倔强的方面不是吗？”  
白岩笑着摇摇头，不打算跟他争论下去，当着他的面脱了上衣，换了宽松的T恤。  
大平问：“今晚我可以睡这里吗？”  
“虽然我不怎么喜欢别人待在我的房间，不过祥生的话完全没有关系，但是，我可什么都不能给你喔。”  
大平知道他指的是哪方面，说：“只是单纯的睡觉，因为……我好像，依赖上房间里有人的感觉了。替我高兴吧，瑠姫くん，我差不多要从那个男人的阴影中走出来了。”  
“今晚是不是该庆祝呢，我也从很多个男人的旋涡中抽离了，只是喝可乐的话不够吧，我们通宵看漫才大赏怎么样？”  
木サのメ湯不是纸醉金迷的池袋北口也不是灯火通明的祗园游郭，山中旅店里实在没有什么夜晚娱乐项目，有的只有寒蝉的凄切和乌鸦的哀鸣，在持续降温的时节让人有点难过。两人洗完澡挤在被窝里倒是暖意融融，可乐早已经恢复了常温，却还是乐此不疲地冒着泡。  
白岩不时笑得难以自制，有些梗大平虽然不懂，被白岩感染了也跟着笑。不经意间到了后半夜，白岩在放广告的期间才想到，明日预警发来了新一天的预言。  
“？”  
阳光，氧气，水。  
两个人得到的预言一模一样，仿佛之前在山上的玩笑话才是预言。并且，这三项预言，是再普通不过的生命三要素，随处可见，触手可得，一点建设性都没有，似乎是APP背后的开发人员因为早餐的咖啡浓度不够而犯困偷懒，用脚输入了三段代码。不能指引人拍照，也不能帮助人写歌。  
两个人如同被撤销投资的老板和被收回土地的财主。  
再搞笑的表演也没办法共情了。白岩关掉吵闹的视频，问大平：“明天会是无所事事的一天吗？”  
“早晨睁开眼睛就不知道接下来该做什么了……或许瑠姫くん使用它之前的顾虑是对的，那种东西一旦依赖上，就会被绑住手脚。”  
“被绑住也挺好的，不是吗？”白岩喝了一大口稿费换来的可乐。

19.  
雨幡洞云是落雪的前兆，他们还没来得及感慨秋天怎么会来雪，窗外便已经飘起了冰晶。木サのメ湯的地形复杂，兴许是哪里产生了奇怪的对流，造成了特殊的天象。  
室内气温也随之骤降，后半夜夸张到了滴水成冰的零下。关了灯，大平蜷缩在白岩的怀中，听白岩絮絮叨叨，平成时期兴起的乐队，死亡金属摇滚的编年，还有那些年坏掉的吉他，有一搭没一搭，在快要合上眼的时候天蒙蒙亮了，冰晶转为鹅毛大雪，洋洋洒洒地肆意而下，染白了几重灰蓝色的山顶，在琥珀似的白杨树上盖了一层被，天空透出胡粉色，像糖水片中堕落又性感的挑逗。  
这样的景色，所有的摄影师都会心向往之。  
“祥生想去拍雪景，对不对？”  
“和瑠姫くん在一起，我眼里已经没有雪景了。”  
他们裸着上半身接吻，冰凉的四瓣唇摩擦取暖，舌尖介于固液之间，流动在两人的贝齿上。  
大平胸前耸起两座小丘，乳晕是深一些的樱红色，像经过反色处理的此时的远山，白岩埋下头吮吸，山尖的雪，在口中膨胀成甜蜜的瀑布。  
白岩的脊椎骨好似蜕皮的蛇，纵卧在背部长出新鲜而柔软的鳞片，大平一路数他的骨节，接着停在了两朵臀瓣的沟壑间。  
床单皱成一团。  
他们用嘴巴和手指让对方高潮，事后热得掀开棉被，又被一阵凉风打回原形，相拥在一起，似乎明天永远不到来也无所谓，时光停摆，再也收不到任何预言，在阳光氧气水里沉眠，在漫天大雪中只看到彼此。  
本可以雪一直下，一直平静下去的。本可以。

20.  
大平借用白岩房间自带浴室洗澡时，在梳洗台上，发现了一件再熟悉不过的东西。  
它在一瓶水蓝色的香水后面，折射成弯曲的影子，被主人随意丢弃在那里，发着暗淡而萎靡的光泽。  
是他前天扔掉的戒指，不，应该说，是一枚和他前天扔掉的、一模一样的戒指。  
他放在手心端详，戒指的内部刻着“Alan&Ruki”的字样。

21.  
Alan是大平合作过的模特兼前男友。  
死于大半个月前的一场车祸。

22.  
大雪漫过楼下庭院的池塘，夷平了视线之内的矮山。  
大平套了一件白岩的over size的T恤，它的长度刚好盖住平角内裤。他透过成绺的刘海看到神情古怪的白岩，正半跪在床上目无焦距地盯着自己，嘴角颤动，欲言又止。  
“瑠姫くん？”  
他把吹风机按到了最低档，不至于扰乱听觉，能听清白岩说话。  
“大概是不经意粘在袖子上，就带回来了。”白岩将大平与Alan的拍立得亮出来，“我想起来了，隐约见过这个人，在东京，我们好像发生过什么。但是他不曾去过半山神社，我的意思是，这个容器在成为我的藏品之前就碎掉了，这么说难以理解是吗？抱歉，我也不知道怎么形容。”  
“不，瑠姫くん，你和他从来都没有关系喔。”大平伸出手指抵在白岩的唇上，忽闪的睫毛湿漉漉的，水分还未干。  
“我被寂寞弄病了，独处一久，很容易进入妄想状态，写歌的人，活在自己构造的世界观中。你知道缸中之脑吗祥生，我欺骗了自己。我不是为自己开脱，祥生，祥生，我……”平日伶牙俐齿的白岩，讲话磕磕绊绊，丢了逻辑。他抓乱了自己最珍视的头发。  
“所以瑠姫くん的记忆发生了偏差，瑠姫くん根本不认识这个人呢。”  
大平将痛苦的白岩揽进怀抱中，亲他乱蓬蓬的头发。  
晌午气温回升，大雪转暴雨，比上一个雨夜更喧嚣。雨点将雪地砸出千疮百孔，又与融雪合污，流向低洼地段。  
木サのメ湯的土地上每天都发生着不思议。  
费了很大劲才变高一点的仲秋天空，被厚重的饱满的积雨云拉低，让雪白色的山顶刺穿，环绕在枯叶落尽的白杨树周围。白杨树窥得天空私有的繁星，以及被放慢成重叠的椭圆形星轨，密密麻麻，令树也感到紧张，于是延长根脉抓牢了地球，以防被黑洞伸出的利爪俘获。这一切都悄无声息地进行着，并没有借着嘈杂的暴雨行大吵大闹之事。  
不计入暴雨的话，宇宙也是安静的。  
“我没有想要抢祥生的恋人，也没有想要隐瞒祥生，可以原谅我吗？”  
白岩不习惯大哭，他的人生中没有大哭的规划，从前种种好像都不值得他大幅度动情，这样的意绪连暗潮汹涌的过程都没有，来得太突然。拧着眉头皱着嘴巴难看极了，他在引诱男人们的时候可从来不敢放弃对表情的管理。好在对面是大平，大平只觉得美，眼泪是美的鼻涕也是美的，他有点后悔没带胶片相机。  
“都说了是瑠姫くん记错了。”  
“真的吗？”白岩缩着细长的脖子问，是寻求答案也是祈求宽恕。  
“嗯。”  
我们创作了很多张图片很多段文字，记录命运也描述命运，却还是被命运玩弄于鼓掌。大平连同白岩的份一起自嘲。  
从认识到喜欢对方的心意那一刻命运便开始卡壳——不，应该更早，说不定早到Star-Trick还未成团。这里卡壳那里卡壳，咔嚓咔嚓，既定事实被分类为坦然的投案和善意的谎言，一行一行从喷墨印刷机里被吐出来，完善成一张潦草、荒诞又温润的时光。  
大平望见窗外雨势变小，抱着白岩，让他猜什么时候出现彩虹。

尾声。  
自那天以后，明日预警没有再推送过任何消息。  
点开APP的界面，弹出“是否退出”的窗口，只有一个YES的选项。  
木サのメ湯经年如常。  
秋天向深处走去，旅店的自动贩卖机停止了冷藏的功能，门外的乌鸦提前筑好过冬的楼阁，神社被荒草倾覆，一个又一个黄昏掠过不断变换颜色的群山。  
天地不仁以万物为刍狗，什么都没有变，一草一木都没有抗争时间与季节的资格。  
只有两个人决定迈出一步，好歹迈出一步，从边接吻边迎接第一个自由支配的清晨开始。他们退了房间，行李中拖着没喝完的柚子醋和瓶装可乐，一起到东京到京都，再到更远的世界。

Alan side.  
在Alan看来，被仇家恐吓“撞死你”这件事，不过是母星发来的召回讯号。  
在回去之前，他找来了几个技术宅，花光了所有出镜赚来的钞票。  
他跟那几位满脸问号的家伙无比认真地表示，人是可以同时爱上两个人的，诚恳地爱，由衷地爱，情侣戒指也要定做两枚一样的送给他们，分别跟他们说，好爱，好爱，真的好爱。  
地球规矩太多，什么不可以劈腿不可以滥情，太落后了。他拍着大腿，越说越激动。  
他磨蹭半天才讲到重点。在他离开之后，他不希望他爱的人们孤单，他想让两个人在这颗星球上相互取暖，所以要想个办法，指引他们相遇。  
做一款APP怎么样呢？  
他的大情人想要新棉袄，他的小情人想要换镜头，但这些都不是他们最想要的。  
他们最想要自己制造出来的东西被看见、被认可。他不懂那些抽象的概念，很多人都不懂，那几个只会写代码的技术宅也不懂。  
只有他们两个人彼此才懂。  
所以他们两个人，一定要相遇。

（完）


End file.
